Evaluating currency notes is an important task in financial institutes. Based on the evaluation, the currency notes may be identified and/or segregated as required. The evaluating may include determining one or more characteristics of the currency notes like nationality, denomination, series, counterfeit of the currency notes and so on. The determined one or more characteristics may be used for identifying and segregating the currency notes. The currency notes may be evaluated manually, where a user identifies and segregates the currency notes just by seeing or touching the currency notes. In recent developments, automated systems are configured to evaluate the currency notes. The automatic systems include plurality of applications for the evaluation. The plurality of applications is specifically configured to determine one or more characteristics of the currency notes belonging to corresponding nation. Generally, nations constantly change layout of their currency notes to limit counterfeit bank notes, cut production costs, improve longevity and so on. In these cases, evaluation of the currency notes may include plurality of applications for determining object features in the currency note. The object features may be, but are not limited to, portrait, symbols, emblems, denomination, serial number and so on.
Existing technologies include, one or more automated systems, where each system is configured to evaluate the currency notes of a single nation only. In such dedicated automated systems, the currency notes of the single nation are only evaluated and currency notes of other nations may not be evaluated. In other one or more automated systems, currency notes of plurality of nations may be evaluated. However, there may be a need for a user to specify nation, from the plurality of nations, of the currency notes which is to be evaluated. When the nation is specified by the user, method associated with the nation is performed for evaluation of the currency note of that nation.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.